


Double the Trouble, Double the Fun

by Tainted_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dirty Talk, Human Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Werewolf, derek is happy to oblige, human stuart stilinski, knotting kink, stiles has a knotting kink, stiles is just himself, stuart is a cock slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Stuart Stilinski show Derek Hale what twins do best.</p><p>Now translated into French:<br/>FF.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11523875/1/<br/>AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4863230</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Trouble, Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I've been tossing around since I saw a panel where someone asked Dylan what Stuart would be like in the Teen Wolf!verse.

“Stiles!” Stuart moans into the night, hands raking down his twin’s spine as the older of the two sucks harshly on his sensitive nipple at the same time that he thrusts into Stuart’s tight hole, pushing them both further up the bed.

“I know, baby. I’ve got you. Let go.” Stiles hushes in the younger’s ear and Stuart’s eyes slam shut as his back bends and his hips jerk one final time. His dick jumps and pulses between the brothers as he reaches his high, Stiles not far behind as he spurts inside his twin’s ass.

Once they are both cleaned up and can breathe normally again they curl into each other’s arms on their full-sized bed in the corner of their room. Since they were kids they’ve shared everything from toys to clothes to a bed, and now, at seventeen, nothing has changed. Except now, they share their pleasure and their pain, too. If one of them is hurt, no matter how far away the other is, they always feel the pain as if it has happened to them instead of their twin.

“Hey, Stiles?” Stuart asks, his voice rough and low with exhaustion and pleasure.

“Hm?” The teen hums against the back of his twin’s neck, nose brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Do you think it’ll ever happen? I mean, logically, I know it probably won’t, but then I remember logic doesn’t really apply to Beacon Hills.” He asks in a low voice, no louder than a whisper, and Stiles huffs lowly from behind him.

“I wish it would, Stu. I doubt it though. Beacon Hills or not, supernatural friends or not, it’s Derek. He’s about as dense as a brick and as emotionally aware as a robot.”

“I just, I wish he would see it. We aren’t exactly subtle, like, at all, but he never seems to see how much we want him.” Stuart sighs, snuggling further into Stiles’ chest and interlacing his fingers with Stiles’ on his stomach. “Everyone can see it except for him.”

“You’re not wrong. Like you said, logic doesn’t apply to Beacon Hills. I’m sure Lydia or Scott is gonna call us out on sleeping together before Derek ever realizes what we want, what we _need_.”

“I really do love you, Stiles. And I don’t ever want you to think that you aren’t enough for me.” Stuart says, twisting in the teen’s arms to look into his honey-gold eyes that are exactly identical to his own whiskey-colored irises.

“I know, Stu. I love you, too, no matter what happens. And even if Derek does get a clue, nothing will ever change between us. Okay?” Stiles promises, resting his forehead against his twin’s.

“Good night, Stiles.”

“Good night, Stuart.”

\---

Stiles was right.

It isn’t until a month after Lydia flat out asks if Stiles and Stuart are fucking each other (like it shouldn’t already be obvious enough) one day after school that Stuart breaks down and yanks Derek into a kiss after the most recent monster blowing through town tries to kill them both. Stiles runs into the room after feeling his entire arm burn as if it were being torn off, only to find his younger twin holding the werewolf in a kiss despite the blood all around them and between them and on them.

“Stuart!” Stiles gasps, falling to his knees beside the teen and checking on his arm gently, which causes the two males to pull apart in shock and mortification, well at least on Derek’s part.

Derek just stands and walks out of the room with little more than a gruff ‘get some peroxide on that’ and doesn’t look back. No one hears from the introverted Alpha for two weeks and Stuart starts to regret acting on impulse like he did. Until the night when Stiles pushes him against the door to stop his self-deprecating rant, leaning in to kiss him, and then the wolf himself comes crawling through the window clad in leather and black, per usual.

Stuart pushes Stiles off with wide eyes and takes a tentative step towards the older man, his hand out to either comfort or catch him. “Derek?”

“Was it adrenaline? A spur of the moment thing because of the attack? A near death last wish or something?” Derek asks, his voice as gruff and detached as usual.

Stuart and Stiles sit cross-legged on their bed and Derek takes a seat in one of the two desk chairs on the other side of the room, resting his head in his hands and looking at the two. “What are you talking about?” They say in unison, though they both already have an idea as to what he is referring to.

“You kissed me. Well, Stuart did. Why?” He asks, a look buried in his eyes that both want to call lust but are too scared of jumping to conclusions and being let down again to actually classify.

“I could tell you that I did it because I thought I was about to die.”

“I could tell you that I did it because it sounded like a good idea at the time.”

“I could tell you that I did it just because you were there.”

“I could even tell you that I did it because I like you, but you would never believe me.”

“Even if I told you the truth.” The two say, finishing each other’s thoughts and alternating ideas, knowing that it drives Derek nuts and makes him lose that controlled façade he wears all the time.

“Don’t do that. Stiles, I know it’s you on the left, and Stuart, you’re on the right. I can smell the difference, even though you both smell like the other because of your… _special_ bond.” Derek sighs in slight agitation and the two look at each other with wide eyes, shocked that he is the one person in town that can tell them apart even when their own father can’t do the same. Other than their mother, not a single person has been able to tell them apart, which makes them wonder why Derek has been paying enough attention to know which is which just by smell.

“How do you know that?” They ask in unison, talking at the same time like they do most of the time when they’re around other people.

“Because I keep an eye on the two of you. You need _someone_ to look out for you.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. While his head is down and his eyes are focused on his shoes, Stiles and Stuart have a conversation through their eyes, coming to an agreement easily.

“And you think it should be you?” they ask and he clears his throat, nodding twice and then going back to staring at the floor. “I kissed you and you still want to protect me?”

“Yeah, uh, you never did answer my question.” He reminds and they chuckle, smiles lighting up their faces and making a devious glint darken their eyes.

“You know, Derek, if you want to protect us, you need to pay better attention to us.” They chorus and his eyes widen in confusion as they strut towards him side by side.

“W-why?” He asks, shrinking back in the computer chair some from the weight of their stares.

“We’ve already answered your question.”

“All you need to do…” Stuart starts, leaving Stiles to finish with “…is think about it for a minute.”

“What are you talking about?” He asks, looking up at the twins towering above him.

They laugh at him, giving each other a look before they turn and return to the bed, draped over each other comfortably. “We have been a thing since we were old enough to know what our dicks were good for.” Stiles states and Stuart chuckles, wrapping his fingers tighter around his brother’s shoulder and hooking his chin over his neck to stare at Derek.

“We never come on to anybody. Not a single person since we were thirteen. And there have been plenty of offers.” Stuart supplies, leading into Stiles’ next comment perfectly, as if they were the same person.

“So for one of us to kiss you is basically to say we want you. If we want something, generally we get it. And everything we get…” Stiles says with a smile on his face that causes Derek to shift in his chair to try to hide the tent rising in his ridiculously tight pants.

“…we share. There are no exceptions.” Stuart finishes and licks gently at Stiles’ neck, watching Derek’s eyes follow his every move.

“You two are the devil.” Derek declares and they scoff, looking at each other again and this time not looking away.

“The devil?” Stiles asks, hands massaging a dangerously low spot on his twin’s spine, which instantly draws Derek’s stare and causes him to grow even harder.

“He dares?” Stuart counters, playing with the hairs at the back of the other’s neck and staring into his eyes as if they’re the only two people in the world.

“I think we need to teach him a lesson.” They chime suddenly, eyes focusing on the older man like lasers and trapping him in his place with the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

“Um, _what?_ ” He asks, voice trembling in confusion, his traitorous dick leaping in his pants at the pure lust evident in their eyes.

“You’ve been a _bad_ _dog_ , Derek. You need to be punished.” They explain and he gulps, ears twitching as his eyes go bright red and his canine teeth extend into razor sharp fangs.

“Where should we start?” Stiles asks and Stuart thinks about it for a second, as if they haven’t already thought of every possible scenario a thousand times in the dead of the night, curled up in each other’s arms while their dad was at work.

“Everywhere.” They decide, stripping the werewolf as they push him up and towards the bed.

“Guys?” Derek asks, still lost as to what is going on and what he should be feeling right now.

“Shh, you talk too much.” One of them orders and Derek doesn’t have enough brain power or energy left to determine which twin it is.

The next thing he knows there is a tongue being shoved down his throat while another works at the long line of his throat. Hands caress and tease and push and touch his entire body, pulling moans and even filthier sounds from his mouth that he didn’t even realize he could _make_. One twin continues to kiss him and try to coax a response out of his confused body while the other licks and sucks and bites a trail down his body to lick at his abs.

“Holy shit, Stuart. This guy has a six pack.” Stiles groans in appreciation from his place near Derek’s boxer-line.

“You’re kidding.” Stuart pants, gasping away from Derek’s lips that have become swollen and bitten red. “I figured him for an eight pack. Huh, guess I owe you twenty bucks.”

“Yup. And he tastes _delicious_. _So_ much better than our imagination.” Stiles decides and Stuart moans, leaning back for a look at Derek’s lower torso to confirm his brother’s words and see for himself just how like a Greek god the werewolf actually is.

“Dammit, Der. Are you even _real?”_ He asks on a low moan, rolling his hips against the side of Derek’s leg hotly, the motion a long roll that sets fire to the werewolf’s nerve endings with every pass.

Stiles copies the movements from his place on the other side of his body, tongue slipping deeper to trace at the edge of the Alpha’s boxers. Stuart scoots back just far enough to help his twin push the tight black boxers off of Derek’s body. Stiles tosses them somewhere behind the two and then goes back to marking every inch of Derek’s front with his tongue. “Hey, Derek, can you do me a favor and stand up? There’s something we’ve been _dying_ to try out.” Stiles begs with wide eyes and Derek is helpless to say anything but a croaky ‘yes’ that makes both boys smile up at him.

They quickly follow him to their feet and strip off the remainder of their clothes. Stuart bites and sucks at one side of Derek’s neck while Stiles does the same to the other. After about five minutes of agonizing pleasure, the two begin to make their way down Derek’s front to his hip bones. They bite harshly at the sharp bones jutting from just beneath the skin, smirking at the half-pained, half-pleasured hiss Derek lets out. After they leave two identical bright purple and red bruises on the werewolf’s skin, that’ll start to fade at any moment, they begin to kiss their way even farther south, noses beginning to brush and hair beginning to tickle each other’s foreheads teasingly.

“Oh, shit.” Derek groans, realizing what the two are planning when they look into each other’s eyes and smirk up at him with sinfully dark eyes.

“You can pull our hair if you want, we like it rough.” They promise in tandem, every syllable and every inflection perfectly in unison.

A second later Derek’s hands are flying into the boys’ hair on instinct, both to keep him grounded and to keep him on his feet. The two minxes have taken to licking either side of his rock hard cock, sharing it between them like a lollipop. They suck up and down the shaft, tongues dancing delicately around each other and barely brushing every once in a while. Derek stops trying to hold in the sounds escaping from his mouth, knowing that the sheriff won’t be home until midday tomorrow and that the house is practically sound proof. Don’t get him wrong, Derek has been sucked off before, by both men and women, but never by two people at once.

Those skilled tongues dance and twist expertly, leading him to believe that they’ve done this before, if only to each other. The thought causes him to moan even louder, his cock jumping between them. They chase after the organ, eyes glazed and happy as they suck on their new treat. Derek nearly loses it when they break away from his cock to grab each other in a filthy kiss. A bead of pre-cum escapes the head of his dick, the sight drawing the attention of the boys. He can practically see the lightbulb that goes off in their heads and then they’re back to sucking his dick, but, _no_ , they’re still kissing.

Stiles and Stuart share the treat between them, tonguing the slit and licking just under the head and sharing the pre-cum that continues to dribble from the head, more kissing around the thick cock than anything. Derek grips their hair even tighter, happy that they decided to let their short buzzes grow out to a perfect length for pulling. They moan in unison, which really shouldn’t surprise Derek, but still manages to, and the dual vibrations bouncing off of each other nearly make him cum right there.

“S-stop! I-I’m gonna…” He begs, trying to use his grip on their hair to pull them off but they just fight harder against his hold, trying to get the dick back into their mouths, or at least get in reach of their skilled tongues.

“ _Derek!_ ” They groan, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes when he keeps them from touching him. “Let us make you cum.”

“ _Fuck_. You’re gonna kill me, the both of you.” He swears and they grin like the cat that got the canary.

“Please, Derek. If you let us please you, we’ll let you fuck us.” They promise and the offer is too much for the man to refuse. He pushes them closer and they chuckle in victory, instantly doubling their efforts of before to tip him over the edge.

Its right there. Derek can literally feel in burning at his nerves, but he can’t quite catch it. He whimpers, tugging on the younger males’ hair and they realize the problem almost instantly. “We may both be good with our mouths, but Stuart is wicked with his throat too.” Stiles purrs, sitting back on his ankles and petting the back of his twin’s head softly. “Why don’t you show him, baby?”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Stuart grins darkly and instantly takes all of Derek’s thick nine inch cock into his throat, not even gagging once.

“So good for us, baby. Keep going. You know what to do.” Stiles instructs as if this is the most normal thing in the world, and Derek realizes that it is extremely possible that this is a normal conversation between the two brothers. The thought makes him buck forward, sending his cock deeper into Stuart’s throat. He looks down to see if he’s hurt the teen, nearly coming when he sees Stuart looking up at him with wide puppy dog eyes, his hands pulled tight behind his back and his lips pulled obscenely tight around Derek’s dick.

The werewolf looks a little farther back, to where the length of Stuart’s lean arms end, and he sees Stiles’ fingers wrapped tightly around the other’s wrists, keeping his hands trapped behind his back. “Holy _fuck_!”

“C’mon, Stu. You can do better than that. You don’t need your hands to make the Big Bad Wolf fall.” Stiles orders roughly, yanking his twin’s wrists tighter behind his back and Derek moans when he sees Stiles’ dick rock against Stuart’s ass promisingly. “Make him paint the inside of your throat like a good little bitch. Come on, Stuart. Make our Alpha proud or I’ll make you _watch_ as he fucks my brains out. I’ll tie you up in that fucking desk chair and put that little pink cock ring on you and not let you cum until the morning.”

The image of Stuart tied naked to the black chair, his cock bobbing and bright purple from lack of friction, and his mole-dotted skin turned red from the pleasure, is finally what sends Derek over the edge. He promises himself that he will have a good, long wank when he gets home to the memories and images that the two vixens have provided him with. Stuart greedily sucks on his pulsing cock, taking in every drop of his release.

“Such a good boy, baby. Gimme a taste, yeah?” Stiles asks, voice softer and dripping with pride as he pets Stuart’s spine lovingly.

Derek stumbles back onto the bed when he sees the teen turn a bit until Stiles’ lips meet his and then they’re swapping spit and… that’s Derek’s _cum_ coating their tongues and being shared as if it were a treasured prize to be had. He knows that werewolf libidos are ridiculous but he has _never_ been so hard so fast in his entire life. The twins make their way back to the bed, hands never leaving the other’s body as the fall onto the mattress. “Are you two _always_ like this?”

“Sometimes. Stuart loves sucking cock and _really_ loves when I talk dirty to him and boss him around like he’s my bitch. And me, I love making him happy.” Stiles shrugs, not even turning a shade despite the blush spreading across Derek’s skin at the mental images assaulting his brain.

“ _Fuck mee_.” Derek moans out and the two both laugh, instantly having a response to the accidental comment.

“We’d rather you fuck _us_ , big boy.” They chime and he groans at the sex dripping from their voices.

“Do you have-” He starts to ask and they cut him off with the answers he needs.

“Lube is under the pillow to your left.”

“We don’t use condoms. We’re both clean.”

“Holy shit. You two really _do_ think of everything.” He says, a hit of awe in his voice as he reaches for the tube and pulls it back out. “Uh, how is this gonna work? I mean, I don’t know about you guys, but I only have one dick.”

The comment makes them laugh and Derek blushes even darker than before. “That one’s easy. You fuck me while I get Stiles ready…” Stuart explains.

“…and then I clean Stuart up while you fuck me.” Stiles finishes with a shrug and Derek has to clamp his hand down on his dick to stop from coming again.

\---

A few minutes later Derek is slicking up his dick with lube and pushing inside Stuart’s tight hole as they both moan and keen at the feeling. Stiles whimpers at the feelings that Stuart is giving him while Derek thrusts into his younger twin. Derek can never remember wanting something, or someone, so bad in his entire life.

As he pounds into Stuart’s ass, the younger male fucks his tongue into Stiles’ ass, opening him up and making it so he doesn’t need prepped like Stuart had been. Derek’s thrusts slowly get faster and faster and then he’s on the edge of his second orgasm, trying to hold off until Stuart reaches his own release. The teen pants and groans as Derek rams his prostate on every thrust, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his tongue stills in his brother’s ass.

“D-Der-ek! I’m gonna-” He screams and grips his dick in his hand, pumping hard and fast to try and push himself over the edge.

“Do it. _Cum for me, Stuart._ Paint the backs of your brother’s legs with your release. Make Stiles feel just how hot it is, just how much spunk is painting his skin. Let go, Stuart.” Derek orders, allowing his Alpha side to sneak into the edge of his voice.

Stuart screams and tosses his head so far back it hits the werewolf’s shoulder, causing his dick to push directly into his prostate, and then Stuart is doing as Derek told him to. Cum covers the backs of Stiles’ thighs, streaks of white decorating the globes of his ass and dripping down his thighs to rest in the backs of his knees pressed into the bed. “You look so good, Stiles.” Stuart compliments breathlessly, being held up by the grip that Derek has on his chest and waist as he fucks up into the male’s ass. “Derek’s gonna mark you up too, gonna make you his. Gonna make you _ours_.”

Once again, it’s the twins’ mouths that send him over the edge, and then Derek is fucking his cum as far into Stuart’s ass as he can without breaking the human. “ _Fuck_. Holy _shit_.”

Stiles and Stuart switch places while Derek is too blissed out to notice and by the time he regains his senses Stiles’ ass is right there, painted with drying cum and hole twitching in anticipation, looking sloppy and wet from Stuart’s tongue. Derek’s fingers flutter across the rim, causing the muscle to twitch and try to suck his fingers inside. Derek groans and allows his digits to be pulled into the fire-hot cavern, eyes rolling and cock filling at the feeling.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Stiles. Gonna make you feel it.” Derek promises, gripping his dick in his hand and rubbing it across the pick rim looking perfect between Stiles’ perfect ass cheeks.

“Please, please. Take me, mark me, knot me, make me feel it forever.” Stiles pants out, obviously not filtering his thoughts before he speaks around Stuart’s ass.

Derek can’t even speak, simply shoving his dick as far into Stiles’ ass as he can with wide eyes, shocked and more turned on that he has ever been in his entire life by that one simple sentence. The idea of taking Stiles like that, of claiming him as his and fucking his knot into that extremely tight ass is the most appealing thing Derek has ever imagined and his self-control snaps as he thoroughly fucks Stiles on his cock, words spilling from his lips without his permission.

“Holy shit, Stiles. Do you even _know_ what you just said? What you just _did_ to me? I’m not gonna be able to stop. _Fuck_ , knotting you sounds like such a good idea. But what about Stuart? What about your twin?” He rambles and Stuart chuckles from beneath the two.

“I’m cool, Der. Stiles is the one with the knotting kink. He can take two huge dildos at once without even _flinching_.” Stuart offers and Derek pounds even harder into Stiles’ ass at the thought.

“Holy shit. _Not_ helping, Stu-Stuart.” Derek growls, eyes permanently red in their sockets as he marks up the boy beneath him with shallow scratches and marks that’ll fade in a few minutes because he is _extremely_ careful not to break the skin.

“I do my best, babe. Wow, you got him to shut up. You’re doing something right.” Stuart teases and Stiles makes a sound of assent from where his face is buried in the small of his twin’s back.

Derek can feel himself losing it, his knot already trying to force its way past Stiles’ rim, and he can only hope that Stiles is right there with him. He feels heady when he scents the air, smelling the overwhelming aroma of sex and spunk and just pure _Stiles_ and _Stuart_. He howls, not loud enough to call for the rest of the pack, but loud enough to shake the windows slightly, and then he’s coming deep in Stiles’ ass, his knot trapping the white liquid inside. Stiles is quick to follow his Alpha into the abyss, pleasure overtaking him as he feels the hot spurts fill him to the brink and then some.

It doesn’t take more than a few quick tugs on his cock for him to arch his back, head tossing back and forth as his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. He pants and moans and tries to regain his breath, but the feeling keeps doubling and redoubling until he’s on the verge of passing out because of the overstimulation of it all and the fact that Derek’s knot is actually _in_ him. That Derek actually _wanted_ to knot him.

\---

When the knot finally goes down a good half an hour later, Derek can barely feel his legs and makes a mental note to never knot anyone while on his knees ever again before changing the hypothetical ‘ _anyone’_ to _‘Stiles and/or Stuart’_ in his mind. The brothers are currently curled up on either side of him, passed out from the mind blowing sex they just had. Derek thinks about being a gentleman and finding a wet washcloth and underwear for them all but thinks better of it when he remembers that the bathroom is _all the way across the hall_ and it would require him getting up and leaving the circle of his mates’ arms.

Instead he sighs in content, which comes out more like a long, drawn out purr, and closes his eyes, wondering if the twins would be okay with him marking them with his bite. The thought lingers until his mind finally shuts down and he falls asleep surrounded by the two most important people in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, requests, and such are always welcomed.
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr at sterekinatrenchcoat.
> 
> Happy reading all! Oh! And if you liked this could you please leave me kudos? Thanks! ^w^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double the Trouble, Double the Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863230) by [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi)




End file.
